


This is time for a group hug

by SmallPotatoCat



Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bella (WayV) - Freeform, Boring Day, Cuddle, Gen, Leon (WayV) - Freeform, Louis (WayV) - Freeform, Pets, That's it it's about the pets, WayV's Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPotatoCat/pseuds/SmallPotatoCat
Summary: Bella is bored and she wants cuddles.
Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047661
Kudos: 20





	This is time for a group hug

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!  
> (Yeah like the band)  
> (Stan Day6)  
> Today's prompt is "Cuddles", and this is just about Bella wanting to cuddle someone. Because she's a poor pupy who needs a lot of love.

Spending the whole day at the dorm was boring. 

Especially when nobody was home. 

Well, Louis and Leon were home. But they were sleeping. So it was boring. 

Bella wanted everyone to come back home. She was bored.

She headed toward Ten's bedroom, where she knew the cats were. 

Well, at least, Louis was there. Leon was… Somewhere else, she didn't know where.

But it's not like it was anything important. Because Louis was here, and Louis could play with her. 

So she barked, trying to get his attention. His sleep was deep. Or he was good at pretending he didn't hear her. 

Bella was hesitant. She knew she wasn't allowed to climb on Ten's bed. But she was bored and she couldn't wake Louis. And Ten wouldn't know, right? 

She barked once more, and when Louis ignored her one more time, she jumped on the bed. 

If dogs could laugh, she surely would be laughing. Walking on the pillows and blankets was so fun! She was bouncing and rolling around, while Louis was judging her from the end of the bed. 

She came to him, her tail wiggling, as her eyes were asking Louis to come play. 

But Louis just put his paws on his head, hitting her with his tail.

Bella whimpered, barked, whimpered again, and when she understood that Louis wouldn't move, she sat beside him. 

Then she got tired of just sitting, and she lay down, resting her head on Louis' back. He didn't seem to mind. So she just fell asleep. 

It's Yukhei, later, who's been entering Ten's room, surprisingly without waking up their pets. 

"Found her! Ten's room!" He called in the corridor before kneeling next to Ten's bed. 

Louis opened an eye, then extended his paw to grab Lucas' sleeve. He required pat.

"Oh, look, they're cuddling!" Dejun said when entering the room, kneeling next to Yukhei.

"Who's cuddling who?" Sicheng asked.

"Louis and Bella!"

"Woaw, you mean Louis isn't beating Bella up for existing next to him?" Kun snorted and Ten elbowed him. 

"Watch your mouth when talking about my cats, or I'll be the one beating you up." He threatened. 

Then he sat on his bed, against the headboard, and before he could make any other move, Louis got up to sit on his lap, deciding he'll sleep there instead. 

This awoke Bella, who suddenly is jumping around, happily barking at her owners who were finally back home. 

Leon must have been alerted by all the noise they were making, because soon he entered the room as well, meowing to get someone's attention. 

Yangyang picked him up, "Okay this is cuddle time!" He said before plopping next to Ten, Dejun and Yukhei following.

Kunhang immediately passed his head through the door, "Did someone say cuddles?" 

"Yeah, come on!" Yangyang said, gesturing for Hendery to join them. 

So he joined them, laying before them, already rubbing Bella's belly. 

Then Sicheng just sat on the edge of Ten's bed—well where he found a little bit of room for him—and Kun sat on the floor beside them, resting his head on Yangyang's lap. 

"I think I could just fall asleep there." Hendery yawned, closing his eyes as Leon snuggled against his chest.

"Well i couldn't, Yukhei is crushing me." Xiaojun whined, pushing Yukhei without great efforts. 

"What do you mean I'm crushing you? We're cuddling."

"Yeah and cuddling is supposed to be a relaxing moment, so stop fighting, thank you." Sicheng said, rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Kunhang, though. I could fall asleep too." Kun said ; Yangyang was petting his hair, not really helping him to stay awake. 

"So what you're saying is we're having a sleepover in my bed?" Ten asked. 

"That's absolutely what we're saying."

And that's absolutely what they did.


End file.
